


how to joke: rebelcaptain style

by orphan_account



Series: rebelcaptain is fucking canon [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cptcassian made me do this</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to joke: rebelcaptain style

“On your own since 15, huh.” Cassian leaned against the doorframe, folding his arms and quirking a grin as he watched her check and recheck her pack for the trip. “How’d you manage?”

Jyn paused, pressing her lips in a thin line and looking him right in the eye. “I was raised by Ewoks,” she said flatly, without a hint of _anything_ in her voice.

He snorted, not really sure how to respond to that. “Huh, is that so…”

She didn’t say anything - simply raised one, lone eyebrow and started to walk by him, brushing past him on her way out of the room.

Cassian blinked. “Wait, was that a joke? You can _tell_  jokes?”

Jyn looked back at him, and _oh_ , was that a _smirk?_ “They taught me how to do _that_ , too.”


End file.
